Deníky lovce
by Charrrlie
Summary: Jenny má všechny předpoklady pro to, aby se stala špičkovou lovkyní. Přesto se ale lovu vyhýbá a místo toho pracuje jako prodavačka v nákupním centru kdesi uprostřed Chicaga. A co za tou nenávistí k lovení vlastně stojí? Prostě to, že nevěří v nadpřirozeno. To se má ale změnit po smrti její sestry a hlavně potom, co se do jejího života zamíchají bratři Winchestrové


_Říjen_

Tu noc jsem stejně nemohla usnout.

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem se převalovala v posteli. Ale když mi o půl třetí ráno zazvonil zvonek u dveří, vylezla jsem z postele. Vlastně jsem za to byla docela ráda. Jen mě nenapadlo přemýšlet o tom, kdo by to mohl být.

Mohl tam být kdokoliv – v New Yorku se ve tři hodiny ráno děje spoustu věcí – a já čekala kohokoliv. Jenom ne policejního strážníka.

Lehce jsem nakrčila nos, tak jak jsem to měla a mám ve zvyku pokaždé, když se mi něco nelíbí. A brzké ranní policejní překvápko se mi doopravdy nelíbilo.

„Jste slečna Jennifer Johnson?" optal se mě hlasem studeným jako vnitřek mrazáku. Přikývla jsem. „Mohu vidět vaše doklady?" zeptal se mě a já znovu přikývla. Lehce jsem přivřela dveře a natáhla se pro kabelku, která ležela pohozená na chodbě, tam kde mi upadla, když jsem se odpoledne vracela z práce. Vytáhla jsem z ní svoje doklady a znovu otevřela dveře. Strážník ji několik minut studoval.

Mým malým bytem s nekřesťansky drahým nájmem se neslo jen tikání hodin. Zatímco strážníkovy oči zkoumaly moji občanku, můj pomalý a rozespalý mozek se snažil probudit. Všechny myšlenky jsem se snažila nasměrovat k tomu, abych z něj dostala odpověď na svoji jednoduchou otázku –_ co tu sakra dělá?_

Ale odpověď jsem měla již brzy dostat.

„Jste sestrou Angely Johnson?" položil mi další otázku, zatímco mi do ruky vtiskl moji občanku. A já? Já jen znovu přikývla. Sestřino jméno mi v hlasité ozvěně rezonovalo hlavou. Srdce se roztlouklo rychleji než by mělo a můj mozek si vzpomněl na naše poslední setkání…

Strážník mlčel, zřejmě na něco čekal. Zvedla jsem proto pohled ze země a tichým hláskem pronesla jedno tiché „Ano."

„Bohužel vám musím oznámit, že vaše sestra byla nalezena ve svém bytě zavražděná."  
Svět se náhle přetočil před mýma očima a podlaha byla tam kde vždycky býval strop. Nechápavě jsem zamrkala, ale jediné co jsem spatřila byla černá temnota. Černá temnota, která mě volala sladkým hlasem Angely, mojí matky, mojí babičky, otce i děda. Těch všech, které jsem měla. Těch všech, kteří již zemřeli. Těch všech co…

Cítila jsem jak moje tělo dopadlo na zem potom co se mi podlomila kolena. Potom, co se mi z očí spustil vodopád slz (a přitom já nikdy nebrečím!). Potom co…

Vlastně nevím, co bylo potom. Neslyšela jsem strážníka jak mě žádá o to, abych odcestovala do Chicaga identifikovat tělo. Neslyšela jsem ani to, jak se rozloučil. Ani to, jak odešel.

V hlavě se mi honila spousta věcí. Ale nejhrozivější myšlenka, která byla mnohem silnější než všechny ostatní, se vracela čím dál tím častěji a čím dál tím s větší intenzitou. „Jsi sama, Jenny," šeptal mi sestřin hlas uvnitř hlavy. „Jsi sama, to jsi přece vždycky chtěla, no ne?" Opakoval to stále dokola a se stále větší záští. Zakrývala jsem si uši rukama, bouchala pěstí do země, brečela, křičela, ale… ona stejně nezmlkla.

Nakonec jsem usnula. Vyčerpáním jsem zůstala ležet ve své malé chodbě, tam kde mě strážník nechal…

Následujících pár hodin potom, co jsem se probudila, proběhlo takovým způsobem, že si z nich nic moc nepamatuji. Vím, že mě ráno vyzvedlo několik strážníků, já se musela rychle sbalit a vydat se zpátky domů, do Chicaga.

Cesta letadlem byla hrozná, křečovitě jsem svírala opěradlo svého křesla a letušky se mě několikrát ptaly, zda jsem v pořádku a já pokaždé jen přikývla, protože kdybych promluvila, pozvracela bych se.

Nemohla jsem ani zastavit ve svém starém domově, hned po přistání mě naložili do jednoho z aut s policejním znakem na dveřích a zavezli mě do márnice. V černém pytli tam odpočívala moje sestra.

Angela vypadala pořád stejně. Jen na čele měla o několik vrásek víc. Vlasy ve stejné barvě, jako jsou ty moje, měla volně rozloženy kolem svého porcelánově bílého obličeje. Několik minut jsem hypnotizovala její andělskou tvář a snažila se nevšímat bolestného šklebu na její tváři.

Vypadala, že jenom spí.

Doufala jsem, že otevře oči. Svoje krásné, kaštanově hnědé oči, které jsem jí celý svůj život záviděla. Ale ona ne. Ona spala dál. A já jsem věděla, někde tam uvnitř jsem to už musela vědět, že se už neprobudí.

„Jsi sama Jenny," zašeptal mi zlomyslně její hlas uvnitř hlavy a já se otočila na koronera. „Ano, to je moje starší sestra Angela Johnson."

Starý muž v bílém plášti jen přikývl. „Mohu…" znovu jsem se musela nadechnout. Byla zde zima, ale překvapivě to vonělo. Ne po mrtvolách. Po mátě. „Mohu se zeptat, jak moje sestra zemřela?" otočila jsem s otázkou na staříka.

„Bohužel, všechny bližší informace ohledně smrti vaší sestry jsou přísně chráněny a nesmí být nikomu prozrazeny."

Smutně jsem sklopila hlavu a pohledem upřeně hypnotizovala studené kachličky u noh. „Děkuji," řekla jsem po chvilce ticha a poté odešla.


End file.
